Noche de bar
by Tamashitsumo
Summary: A veces uno conoce en las circunstancias más extrañas a aquella persona que te hace sonreír a pesar de todo. One-shot Steve x OC


**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes del MCU le pertenecen a Mavel y a Disney. La parte de la droga que ocasiona vértigo la tomé del capítulo cinco de la primera temporada de la serie Girls, una producción original de HBO. A mi me pertenece la idea de la historia y los nuevos personajes que incluí.

 **Advertencia:** La historia puede contener lenguaje con groserías, expresiones y situaciones que pueden herir la sensibilidad de las personas.

 **Aviso:** Este fic es Steve X OC por lo que si no te gusta la idea y crees que Steve debe ser emparejado con Widow, Tony o Bucky, no es un fic para ti.

El resto de las personas, sean bienvenidas.

.

.

.

Capítulo único.

.

Eran las once de la noche y el sitio estaba lleno de gente.

Steve se encontraba sentado en la barra con una copa de whisky mirando a su alrededor. Se suponía que estaba en una misión encubierta, debía localizar a un posible agente de HYDRA, quien según la información que le dieron, posiblemente iba a sellar una compra de armamento militar en aquel bar de mala muerte. El problema era que había tres posibles lugares en los que se podría llevar a cabo la transacción, un hospital en Sudáfrica, un lote valdio en India o ese bar de un pueblo viejo en texas. Clint y Natasha estaban en las otras dos locaciones y él, bueno, estaba tomando un Whisky barato mientras descartaba su punto como posible escenario de la compra.

— Hanna, no me dejes por favor —

Escuchó Steve que decía una chica de cabellera castaña muy larga. Una chica rubia la tomó de las manos.

— ¿Qué demonios haces? — Preguntó la rubia mientras tomaba las manos de su amiga.

La castaña estaba recargada de espaldas en una pared del lugar.

— Tomé lo que me sirvió un chico, sabía un poco amargo pero creí que era cerveza, tengo miedo, el suelo se mueve demasiado — La chica comenzó a sollozar un poco.

— Idiota, estas drogada —

— No me dejes, tengo mucho miedo —

— Okei no te dejaré — Sin embargo unos minutos después Steve notó como un chico llegaba y abrazaba a la rubia por la espalda.

— Nena, vamos atrás, conseguí que Mat nos prestará su auto y tengo un six de cerveza con tu nombre —

— No te vayas Hanna, no puedo moverme — Intentó tocar a su amiga, pero el vértigo se lo impidió.

— Rayos, amor no puedo dejar sola a Su, está drogada — Respondió con tristeza la chica, su pareja observó a la castaña y torció el gesto.

— Dame un segundo — Y el chico se marchó.

Steve notó que el novio de la chica se acercaba a él.

— Hey amigo, veo que Su llamó tu atención —

Steve se sintió un poco avergonzado, iba a negar que los estuviera observando, pero el sujeto sonrió.

— No te preocupes, pareces un buen chico, ¿Te quedarías con ella un rato mientras, ya sabes, mi novia y yo lo hacemos un rato? —

— ¿Hacer? —

Pero antes de que Steve le preguntara a qué se refería, pues aún tenía algunos problemas con la jerga moderna, el chico lo condujo hasta llegar con la castaña.

— Espera, yo no... estoy esperando a alguien — Aquello iba a ser una distracción a la mitad de su misión.

— Hanna, mira, mi buen amigo se puede quedar un rato con Susan, vayamos pronto —

— Maravilloso, gracias — Ni un segundo pasó cuando Hanna y su novio desaparecieron.

— No te vayas — Gritó Susan mientras volvía a esforzarse para no caer al suelo.

— ¿Estás bien? — Preguntó Steve mirando el resto del bar y no encontrando nada fuera de lo normal.

— Tengo mucho miedo y no puedo moverme —

Lágrimas cayeron por el rostro de la chica.

— ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por ti? — Preguntó un poco consternado Steve.

— ¿Podrías abrazarme? —

Steve la observó, la chica vestía una playera gris y unos jens de mezclilla, unas botas negras y una chamarra de cuero negro. Parecía estar en los veinte aunque su inexperiencia en un bar era notoria, nadie debía tomar nada que no hubiera visto cómo lo servían.

Susan no podía ver con claridad el rostro de su acompañante y la verdad aquello no le interesaba mucho, se sentía terrible tanto física como mentalmente.

Aquel día había vuelto a tener problemas en casa, sus padres no la dejaron ir a la universidad y aquello terminó en una disputa un tanto violenta por parte de su padre. Susan trataba de convencer a su madre de que aquella vida tan violenta no era normal, pero su madre nunca la escuchaba y siempre perdonaba a su padre. Estaba harta de ese estilo de vida tan conflictivo, quería una vida tranquila, quería libros e ir a la universidad, pero al parecer en ese pueblo tan conservador de los Estados Unidos era la única con esas aspiraciones. Lo normal en su comunidad era que las chicas se embarazaran y casaran jóvenes, pasando el día en casa, buscando el modo de sobrevivir en un mundo machista.

Su amiga Hanna la había convencido de ir a aquel extraño bar, decía que las cosas con un poco de música mejoraban, pero se había equivocado, ahora se encontraba aferrada a una pared para no sentir que se caía en el vacío. Linda manera de terminar su día.

— ¿Cómo? — Preguntó el rubio con sorpresa.

— Un abrazo, quizás eso pueda ayudarme — Dijo la chica lo suficientemente alto como para que su acompañante la escuchara.

— Oh, está bien — Steve la rodeó con sus musculosos brazos y la chica acomodó su rostro en el cuello del hombre. Olía muy bien, nunca había conocido a alguien en aquel sitio que usara una fragancia tan suave y envolvente.

— ¿No eres de aquí, verdad? — Murmuró la chica sin moverse ni un ápice.

— No, estoy de paso —

— ¿Entonces no eres amigo de johnny, verdad? —

Steve dudó un momento, no deseaba incomodar a la chica.

— No, lo siento, si quieres me puedo alejar —

Pero la chica lo tomó del brazo y se aferró a él.

— Es la primera vez que me siento bien, tomando en cuenta que tengo vértigo — Murmuró con una débil sonrisa.

El soldado se sonrojó, de pronto sintió su celular vibrar, agilmente lo sacó de su bolsillo y leyó el texto.

 _Objetivo localizado en la India._

— Creo que es hora de irme —

— Supongo que era demasiado bueno para durar —

La chica se separó del hombre que la tenía abrazada y por fin pudo focalizar un poco su vista, y pudo contemplar un par de ojos azules que la miraban con preocupación.

— Puedo llevarte a casa si gustas —

La chica lo pensó detenidamente, Hanna no iba a volver muy pronto y la verdad la cabeza empezaba a dolerle mucho. Además, aquel chico tan atractivono parecía tener malas intenciones.

— Pero aún no puedo moverme, siento que si doy un paso, me caeré —

El temor se reflejó en su voz.

— Yo te sostendré, no tengas miedo —

El corazón de Susan saltó al escuchar aquellas palabras y supo que aquella persona hablaba en serio. En cambio Steve se sorprendió de encontrar a una chica hermosa tan cerca de él, sus ojos estaban un poco hinchados por el llanto pero su rostro era muy inocente y jovial.

— De acuerdo —

Susan dio un paso y a pesar de que sus piernas flaquearon, pudo mantenerse de pie.

— Tu puedes, agárrate de mi —

Salieron del local y llegaron hasta la motocicleta del Capitán. Sacó una botella de agua de un compartimiento de su moto y se la dio a la chica, la cual se sentó en el suelo.

— ¿Qué tan lejos está tu casa? —

— Está tres calles hacía allá — Señaló la avenida principal y bebió otro trago de agua.

— Bien, sube, te llevaré —

La chica asintió y con bastante vértigo se sentó detrás del rubio.

— Sostente fuerte, iré despacio de cualquier manera. Cierra los ojos si el mareo empeora —

— Si, muchas gracias... —

La moto avanzó a través de las calles de aquel pueblo. Susan pudo sentir el calor corporal de aquel hombre y eso fue suficiente para poder mantener su mente centrada y no caer del vehículo.

— Es la casa con el buzón de correo roto — Señaló la chica y volvió a cerrar los ojos.

— Bien, hemos llegado — El motor de la moto rugió al ser apagado.

— Muchas gracias por ser tan amable, la mayoría de los chicos del pueblo se habrían aprovechado de mi —

— Bueno, no soy del pueblo — Le sonrió y las mejillas de Susan se sonrojaron.

— Me llamo Susan, y tu? —

Preguntó en voz baja, como un susurro.

— Steve —

— Steve, es un lindo nombre... — Carraspeó la chica — Lo siento, creo que a los hombres no les gusta que les digan eso — Se disculpó.

— No es así, me alaga que digas eso — Steve miró a la chica — Debes tener más cuidado cuando salgas a beber, ¿Si? —

— Si, gracias Steve. —

Ambos jóvenes se quedaron parados mirandose. Ella no quería despedirse ni entrar a casa, y él la miraba sorprendido de que aquel sonrojo lo había ocasionado él. Generalmente las mujeres de esa época eran muy tenaces y solían hacerle comentarios que lo hacían sonrojar a él, le era difícil sorprender genuinamente a una mujer. Tony le decía que hacer sonreír a una mujer solo era necesario para llevarla a la cama, pero en ese momento se sentía intrigado por conocer su risa y no para acostarse con aquella chica, sino para poder ver su alma.

— Creo que... mmm... debería entrar — Murmuró ella con tristeza. De pronto su burbuja de ilusión se rompió. Él era un forastero y se iría y nunca volvería a verlo.

— Eso creo, tus padres estarán preocupados —

— No lo creo, pero gracias Steve. —

La chica comenzó a caminar hacía la puerta. Steve subió a su moto y justo cuando pensaba arrancar, la puerta se abrió violentamente.

— ¿Donde carajos estabas? La cerveza se acabó y debías ir por más — Gritó el hombre que parecía ser el padre de la chica.

— Salí con Hanna y ya volví —

— Muchacha grosera, pero mira, apestas a alcohol — El hombre la sujetó de sus cabellos y la sacó de la casa. — Eres una inútil como tu madre —

Al presenciar eso, Steve se bajó de su motocicleta y caminó hacía la casa.

— Señor, creo que usted está alterado, debería tranquilizarse y soltarla —

Pero el hombre se enojó aún más al ver a aquel desconocido defender a su hija.

— ¿Y tú quien eres? — Preguntó escupiendo el hombre, pero antes de que Steve pudiera decir algo, el hombre arrojó a la chica al suelo — Ya veo, con que andas de ramera con éste tipo, dame el dinero, parece rico y seguro te dio mucho dinero —

El sujeto comenzó a jalar la chamarra que usaba la chica.

— Suéltame — Dijo ella cuando su padre le arrebató por completo la prenda. La chica se puso de pie un poco tambaleante, aun seguía un poco mareada.

— Aquí no hay nada, dime, andas de zorra de a gratis, mal nacida eres igual que tu madre —

La sangre de Steve empezó a hervir.

— Señor, le pido que en mi presencia no se exprese así ni de su hija ni de su esposa — Steve puso a la chica a un lado suyo para protegerla.

— Ellas me pertenecen, niño bonito, así que lárgate y deja que nosotros nos arreglemos, ven Susan, o te irá peor que en la mañana —

Steve volteó a ver a la chica quien se frotaba los brazos en búsqueda de calor y notó que tenía varios moretones en sus brazos.

— No — Dijo Steve con decisión. — ¿Cuantos años tienes? —

— Veintidós — Respondió la chica, tenía mucho miedo, nunca había visto a su padre así de enfadado, tenía mucho miedo por Steve, no quería que lo lastimaran.

— Eres mayor de edad, si quieres irte te puedo ayudar. Llamaré a la policía. —

— Se nota que no eres de aquí niño, yo soy el encargado de impartir justicia en éste pueblo, aunque quizás sea buena idea llamar a la policía para que vengan mis compañeros a darte una lección de modales. —

— No lo hagas padre, iré a casa — Susan comenzó a caminar hacía la casa. — Vete Steve, tu eres libre — Susurró y continuó su camino.

Steve quiso detenerla, pero tal vez ella tenía algún motivo para quedarse.

— ¡Largo! — Gritó el hombre y entró a la casa cerrando la puerta.

Steve regresó a su moto, sabía que no debía meterse en asuntos de otras personas, pero aquella chica estaba sufriendo. Quería oír su risa y volver a ver sus mejillas sonrojadas. Mientras luchaba para decidir qué hacer un par de disparos se escucharon dentro de la casa.

Steve no lo pensó dos veces y rompió la puerta de la casa e ingresó. Todo estaba oscuro pero logró llegar a las escaleras de la casa, donde encontró a Susan llorando en el suelo.

— ¿Qué ocurrió? —

— Vete, Steve, tiene un arma — Gritó la chica, entonces el soldado pudo ver el cuerpo sin vida de una mujer en el suelo. — Mamá... — Sollozaba.

— No llores, era una maldita puta como tu —

— La mataste... la mataste — Decía la chica mientras se ponía de pie. Steve la colocó tras suyo al ver que el hombre aparecía de nuevo, con el arma en alto.

— ¿Y qué vas a hacer? — Preguntó el hombre.

— Suelte el arma, aún puede hacer lo correcto — Dijo Steve con voz calma.

— ¿Lo correcto para quien? Siempre fue una niña problemática, pidiendo libros, pidiendo dinero para cuadernos cuando lo que debía era aprender a lavar ropa y callarse. Ir a la universidad es una idiotez para los ricos, pero creo que ya encontraste tu profesión, te llevaré al burdel a que seduzcas a otros niños tontos como éste que voy a matar —

— No — Gritó la chica y Steve no pudo contenerse más. Tomó un adorno de la mesa que estaba al lado de las escaleras y lo arrojó a la mano del hombre, con lo cual consiguió que soltara el arma y ganar tiempo para lanzarse sobre él e inmovilizarlo. Una vez lo hubo neutralizado y dejado inconsciente sacó su celular con la otra mano y llamó por teléfono.

— Habla el agente Steve Rogers, solicito una unidad especial a las coordenadas que enviaré. Un hombre asesinó a su esposa y al parecer no hay fuerza pública en el pueblo... — Continuó informando la situación mientras Susan lo miraba asombrada, aquel chico era un agente...

Cuando Steve terminó la llamada miró a la chica, la cual bajó la mirada.

— ¿Estás bien? —

— Me duele muchísimo la cabeza — Murmuró con tristeza, aun no podía procesar todo lo que había pasado, su madre muerta, su padre inconsciente y el hecho de que aquel chico a su lado era un agente del gobierno o algo así.

— Le diremos a los paramédicos que te den algo para desintoxicarte. No deben tardar, quizás unos minutos más. — La tomó de la mano y la sacó de la casa. — ¿Qué harás ahora? —

— No lo sé, ellos eran todo lo que conocía del mundo —

El soldado la miró y por un segundo se vio reflejada en ella, cuando estuvo encerrado en aquella casa en medio de la nada de SHIELD, el sentimiento de soledad e impotencia eran desgarradores. Cuando despertó en el siglo XXI se sintió solo y derrotado, sin saber qué camino tomar; pero con el tiempo, la ayuda de sus nuevos amigos y el apoyo de SHIELD logró tener un motivo para vivir, su misión era salvar a las personas. Y ahora quería salvar a aquella chica que observaba de lejos su casa.

— Podrías venir conmigo... quiero decir, podría ayudarte a encontrar un piso —

Susan miró a Steve con gran sorpresa, siempre había sentido que sobraba en aquel pueblo, pero jamás imaginó que tendría la oportunidad de irse.

— No tienes que contestar ahora, solo piénsalo y dime, tengo unos amigos que podrían facilitar un empleo y quizás luego podrías ir a la universidad. —

Las palabras no salían de la garganta de Su, Steve se preguntó si era algún efecto de la droga que todavía quedaba en su cuerpo, pero ella sabía que era un nudo lo que realmente no la dejaba expresarse.

De pronto un par de jets llegaron iluminando la zona donde se encontraban.

— ¿Eres policía? — Preguntó la chica muy sorprendida, habían llegado en muy poco tiempo.

— No, soy un soldado —

Mientras los jets buscaban donde aterrizar, una persona se lanzó y cayó cerca de ellos. Susan se sorprendió cuando unas alas se desplegaron en la espalda de aquella persona que caía.

— Capitán — Saludó al aterrizar a su lado.

— Sam, gracias por venir pronto. ¿Podrías mandar un escuadrón a... ? —

Pero Susan dejó de escuchar todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor, por que observó como todos sus vecinos comenzaban a salir de sus casas ante el ruido de las naves y la luces; y recordó que eran más los recuerdos dolorosos que los felices los que poseía de aquel lugar.

Salió de su estado de ensoñación cuando sintió una mano en su hombro.

— Es hora de irme, si cambias de opinión, puedes llamarme... — Decía Steve pero la chica negó lentamente con la cabeza.

— Quiero irme ahora contigo —

El rostro de Steve mostró una gran sorpresa y Sam decidió que estaba haciendo mal tercio por lo que se marchó a cumplir con las ordenes de su jefe.

— ¿Estás segura? —

— Si, cualquier lugar es mejor que éste... además... me gustaría estar en un sitio donde pueda verte seguido — La joven sonrió.

— ¿Quieres ir a recoger alguna pertenencia?

— No, deseo empezar de nuevo mi vida —

— Llevaremos a tu madre con nosotros, confía en mi, nadie te volverá a lastimar —

Steve la tomó de la mano y la chica le respondió el gesto con un ligero apretón.

Y ambos se dirigieron a uno de los jets que los llevó hasta New York, donde la esperanza del amor era el común denominador en ellos.

* * *

Hola!

Bien, éste one-shot es el resultado de una noche de ocio y bueno, la inspiración fue un capítulo de la primera temporada de la serie Girls, original de HBO, así que la parte de la droga que da vértigo no es original mía, solo la retomé y la adapté en este fic con el Capitán América que obviamente no sale en esa serie.

Los invito a leer mi otro fic del Capitán América, se llama **Conflicto de espías** , la cual está planeada como un longfic.

Un agradecimiento a todo aquel que lea la historia y son bien recibidos sus opiniones, comentarios y sugerencias. Saludos.

lunes 16 de noviembre del 2015


End file.
